Bleach: Arsenal
by Inhuman Heroes
Summary: The Soul Society's 13 Court Guard Squads have Ichigo Kurosaki and his ever growing strength as their trump card over Aizen. Aizen's Army now has their own trump card, with the name of Andrew Blaqreblu, and the ability to be more powerful than any single person can be.
1. Wizard in a White World

Andrew woke up with a groan of pain. Without bothering to open his eyes, he curled into a ball and held his throbbing head.

"Feels like that time John let me get drunk so that I never want to drink again." He mumbled. "I can only assume I have a hangover, so I better find Michael for some painkillers." He said as he sat up. He spread his hands out to his sides and froze. He opened his eyes and immediately regretted it. Blinding white sand filled his vision and he yelled as he covered his eyes.

" _Sight Magic: Sunglasses._ " He whispered so as not to hurt his currently sensitive ears. He lifted his hands and sighed in happiness as his forearms glowed white with magical symbols before his eyes darkened to a shade of gray. He noticed he was wearing his normal superhero suit, a repainted hand-me-down 0 Grimmer suit from Zero. He looked around, seeing he was in a massive white desert. He hopped up to his feet, seeing nothing around except dead white trees and gray mountains extremely far into the distance. He noticed his hooded mask a couple feet away and walked up to it. He lifted it up and sand poured out. He sighed in irritation.

"No idea if there anyone here, and if there is, its best nobody knows who I am." He mumbled. "Its going to take forever for me to wash all this sand off me." He whined before slipping the mask on and canceling the spell he had.

"Alright. Now to find out where I am. _Spatial Magic: GPS._ " He announced as he held out a hand. His forearms glowed again and a spherical hologram appeared in his palm. It showed a red dot in the center, representing him, but what made him worried was the lack of anything else. It simply showed a red dot in the center of a white desert. "My magic's working perfectly, that was proven when I used _Sunglasses_ , so why isnt it telling me where I am?"

He groaned in pain as he held his head. He cancelled his magic.

"Ok, no more hangover. _Healing Magic: First Aid._ " Andrew sighed in relief as his migraine went away. He looked around and noticed his back was to an ultimately massive white domed building that was far into the distance.

"…Ok, now I feel dumb. How do I miss something _that_ huge?!" He shook his head before making to take a step forward. " _Transport Magic: Step Stone._ " His body disappeared as he completed the step, in a similar fashion to walking into an invisible portal. A couple of yards in front of the white domed building, Andrew reappeared in the same fashion as how he disappeared. He blinked and whistled lowly as he slowly trailed his gaze up the wall, going for a full minute before he reached the top of the wall.

"Well, Goddamn. This is a whole lot bigger than I thought it would be. Definitely at least 100 meters." He looked back down to the base of the wall. "Now to find a door…If there is one." He took a step before looking down as John's training kicked in and he felt the urge to move back. He back flipped into a roll before landing in a crouch. He saw a gigantic fist made of sand shoot out of where he was previously standing like a geyser. A body of sand followed it, and Andrew stared as a head appeared and looked down at the teen.

" **I am the guardian of the holy sanctum of Las Noches, and you, trespasser, are not allowed here! Leave, or die!** "

"…I assume Las Noches is the building behind you?"

" **Yes, Now leave, or die, filthy being!** "

"Hey, just because I'm covered in sand doesn't mean I'm filthy! But, is it alright if I do something? It isnt anything threatening or dangerous, I just would like to see something."

"… **You may. However, if I believe you bring danger, you will die.** "

"Makes sense. _Sight Magic: Soul Searcher._ " Andrew's eyes glowed white and he stared at the building for a couple seconds. ' _So there are people inside the building there,_ ' he moved his gaze around the empty plain behind him ' _And there are much less people back there, all a whole lot more scattered around. Las Noches it is._ ' He canceled the magic and turned back to the sand man.

"Hey, what's your name?"

" **Runuganga. Why do you ask?** "

"It's very simple, Sandman: I need to get into Las Noches. Are ya gonna let me, or do I have to fight ya?"

" **If you wish to go inside Las Noches, you will die by my hand.** " The sand man announced threateningly.

"Well then, let's play with sand. _Fire Magic: Inferno!_ " Andrew yelled as his arms glowed white again before a wave of white hot fire shot out of his gauntleted hands. Runuganga's eyes widened before his body solidified into glass. Andrew looked up at the frozen monster.

"You know, yeah you would be pretty damn powerful in a desert like this, being a sand demon, but a little super-heated fire and you are freaking _gone_." He explained before he casually strolled past the glass sculpture up to the wall. He glanced left and then right, seeing no entrances within his line of sight, which given the circular shape of the building, meant a full third of the whole perimeter. " _Yeah,_ I'm not going to waste god knows how long to search the rest of the building for an entrance. Let's hope this place doesn't have a ' _Shoot first, ask questions later_ ' policy towards intruders. _Summoner Magic: Cannon_ " A pirate-age cannon appeared next to Andrew in a white light, and so Andrew simply fired the weapon at the wall, making a hole big enough for the teen to walk through. The cannon disappeared in another white light as he stepped through the hole into pitch darkness save for the hole in the wall.

" _Summoner Magic: Torch._ " The aforementioned item appeared in his outstretched hand, already lit and lighting the area a good 10 feet around him. "Alright, Lets go all _Tomb Raider_ into this." He announced as he jogged forward.

In Aizen's throne room, the Espada, Gin, Tousen, and Aizen all stared at the display shown to them. They had just watched a live feed of the newcomer facing against Runuganga. Everyone had a different reaction. Yammy, Grimjow, and Nnotiora all were curious on how the teen would be in a fight. Aaroniero was curious on how the boy would taste. Szayel was licking his lips in a creepy manner, his mind filled with what the limits of the teen was. Zommari held no reaction. Everyone else was curious on what the boy could do, how much of a threat the boy posed, how powerful the boy was, and if the boy could be recruited onto their side. His question of Runuganga's name has so far held no merit due to him not using the sand giants name. There were also the questions of what his abilities were. They were all currently watching the boy jog down the hallway towards the split where the Priveron Espada guarded.

"My Espada," Aizen spoke up. Everyone turned to him. "I believe it best to continue to watch our newcomer and see how he fairs against the Privaron. If he survives the encounter, I will have Zommari bring him here. If that occurs, do not attack unless provoked. I will attempt to recruit him." The group nodded and everyone turned back to the feed. The teen was currently standing at the split where the Privaron were, torch gone due to the area being lighted from that point onward.

"…" Andrew looked between the three paths in front of him. "Screw it. Up to the dice. _Summoner Magic: Dice._ " A three sided white die appeared in the teens hand, numbered from one to three. He casually tossed it and watched as it bounced on the tiled floor. He walked up to it when it stopped bouncing.

"2 it is." He said as the die disappeared. He then casually strolled down the middle path. The saw a bright light at the end of the path and jogged towards it. He stepped out of the hall and immediately became confused.

"Wha? First of all, there was no way that little stroll was 12 hours long, and second of all, that dome _was very clearly there_! There is no way its gone now! …I'm not in a pocket dimension, am I?" he mumbled to himself, and unbeknownst to him, a couple of the on looking Espada were having a good laugh at the teens confusion. After putting those questions in the back of his mind, he saw he was in a roofless room that was filled with red pillars of varying sizes.

"Ok…Someone has a pillar fetish…probably compensating for something…" the watching Espada and Gin were definitely liking the kid.

"Hey! Kid!" a woman yelled from above his line of sight.

"I'm 17, asshole!" he automatically answered as he looked up. He froze at finding a woman wearing a white combination of a steampunk/gothic dress. The woman was average height, with purple hair that was in curled pigtails and had purple eyes with purple eyeliner. She held a red handle that had a giant beige disk on it.

"That still means you're a kid, idiot! I'm 428 and I'm young for god's sake! Cirucci Sanderwicci..." The woman continued on a rant that Andrew continued to ignore. It went like that for a good five minutes, it obvious to everyone except the woman that she was being ignored.

"Y'know," Andrew said, cutting her off and making her pissed. "You shouldn't stand on a pillar that's like 10 feet tall when you're wearing a skirt. I can see under it." He bluntly announced. The woman's face turned red with both rage and embarrassment. She yelled incoherently as she swung her weapon, the disk shooting forward on a wire and going straight for Andrew. The disk went straight through the teen as if he was a ghost and hit the ground behind him.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot to mention. I'm currently using one of my spells."

"Spells?"

"Yeah. I have access to any and all magic that currently exists. By the way, the spell I'm currently using is from one of my favorites. _Trickster Magic: After Image._ I've been sitting on the pillar behind you since you said your name." Immediately, the disk tore out of the ground, going straight for the pillar behind Cirucci. The top of the pillar crumbled, and another Andrew was found floating in a sitting position where the top of the pillar originally was.

"I moved once my After Image explained what spell I was using. Could you look to your left for a second, please?" Cirucci narrowed her eyes and did as told, only to be hit in the face and knocked back through a couple pillars before leaving an imprint on the wall. She opened her eyes and growled, seeing Andrew casually standing on the pillar she originally was, flexing his left hand, which was covered in a gold and blue gauntlet. The top of the hand and knuckles were made to mimic the face of a lion, with the actual gauntlet mimicking the mane. A matching gauntlet was on his right hand.

" _Summoner Magic: Gauntlets of Hercules._ " He announced. "Gives me the strength of the Greek god of strength." A disk was launched at the teen, only for the teen to disappear in a blur, and to reappear on another pillar a couple of feet away. He gestured to his feet, revealing golden boots that went up to the knee, with white wings etched onto the sides of the ankles.

" _Summoner Magic: Boots of Hermes._ Gives me the speed of the Greek god of messages and thieves. You can see I like Greek Mythology, no?" he taunted. The disk weapon was launched his way, and he easily leaned out of the way of it. "Ok, can you stop trying to hit me with the Yo-yo of Death?"

"It's name, is Golondrina, fag."

"Hey, I'm not a bundle of sticks, nor am I a cigarette."

"Fine, Pervert."

"It was like five seconds, and you were basically asking for it!"

"Doesn't make you any less of a Perv!"

"So you admit you were asking for it?"

"What?! No! Die, Perv!" she said as she whipped her weapon at him

"Would you refer to me by my name if I told you what it was?" he asked as he dodged it.

"No!"

"Fine, asshole."

"You know what?! Fuck it! **Rip Off, Golondrina**!"she announced as her body and the weapon glowed. Andrew paused. She was revealed with giant wings with crescent blades instead of feathers and giant arms. She wore a white headdress what had a tail protruding from the back of it.

"Ok, that's most definitely not good."

"No, that's _not_ good, Perv, so say good bye!"

"How about, I get serious too? _Transport Magic: Solid Ocean!_ " he yelled as he hopped off his pillar. He flipped and aimed his feet towards the ground, but instead of hitting the ground, he went through it, the ground rippling like water as he disappeared. Cirucci's eyes widened in surprise before paying attention to what he said: Solid Ocean. The ground is now liquid, like an ocean. She smirked, thinking she figured it out.

"I know what this thing does, Perv! Prepare to die!" she yelled as she launched her wing blades at the ground all around her, thinking he could only travel through the ground.

Back in the throne room, the espada all held the same thought. It was obvious given by the name of the spell what it did, and so the newcomer was very obviously dead now. Some of them started to get up.

"Hold on my Espada. Did you not pay attention to what this boy said? _Solid_ Ocean." They gave Aizen confused looks, so Gin spoke up to give them a relevation

"What Lord Aizen's sayin', is that this kid can travel through _all_ solids, walls and pillars included." Their eyes widened and they turned back to the feed, where their eyes widened even further.

Cirucci smirked as she looked at the ground.

"Perv's finally dead."

"You don't think much, do you?" the teen in question asked from behind her. Her eyes widened and she turned around to see him up on the wall, hands behind his head and one foot over the other as he floated along the surface of the rippling wall. "I said _Solid_ Ocean, not _Ground_ Ocean." She yelled as she sent blades at him. He disappeared under the surface of the wall before he could get hit.

"Your pillar fetish is fucking you over, y'know." He said from behind her. She turned to see him hop out the side of one pillar and into another. She cut down the pillar and held it up.

"You cant hop from solid to solid now, can you!"

"Actually, you just missed me." He said, his head popping up from the stump of the pillar. He disappeared as she stabbed the stump. She flew forward into a couple dozen pillars as Andrew hopped out of the wall and punched her in the back. He freefell onto the ground and his head popped out of the concrete next to her.

"Hi." She screamed incoherently in rage and stabbed the ground just after his head disappeared. His head appeared a couple feet away, and popped down just before he could get a blade in his head.

"Are we playing Whack-A-Mole?" he said before she failed at killing him again.

"I'll take that as a yes." She continued to fail at stabbing the irritating teen for another couple minutes, before he got tired of their game.

"Ok…" he paused at he ducked under another stab. "You have…a whole lot…more stamina…than I thought…So I'm going…to end this." He disappeared in the ground and she slowly spun in a circle, ready to stab the teen. He appeared several feet away, with a gun the size of his arm with the barrel glowing green.

" _Summoner Magic: BFG._ A little hello from _Doom_!" He yelled as he fired the weapon, a green beam of energy shooting out and hitting Cirucci before a large green explosion occurred. Andrew landed on his feet and the gun disappeared in a flash of white.

"I'm so happy John let me play _Doom_. It let me add the BFG to my hero namesake _Arsenal_." He heard groaning and he turned to the large smoke cloud where Cirucci was.

"Holy shit. You're _alive_?!" he asked as the cloud faded. He blinked to find the answer was a resounding yes. Sure, she was lying face first in a pool of blood, and she was banged up to all hell and unconscious, but she was indeed alive.

"My god. Whatever you are is durable as shit. Obviously nowhere near as durable as John, but pretty damn durable." He commented before turning to the exit and walking away. "Well, bye. I'm sure the explosion notified some of the other people here, so they're obviously on their way, and I'm not going to be here-" He felt someone grab him and he was suddenly in a large lighted room. "…when they get here…shit" he cussed. He looked to his right and saw a large white table with a count of 13 people sitting at it.

"Hi…" he awkwardly said

"Hello." A smooth voice answered him. He saw the voice came from a brown haired man in white robes and was sitting in a throne at the end of the table. "I am Souske Aizen. Would you care to tell us your name?"

"You can call me Arsenal until I trust you more."

"Fitting name." Aizen announced. Andrew tilted his head in curiosity before noticing the projector showing the room Andrew just fought in.

"There were cameras?" Aizen nodded. "…and they didn't get destroyed?" the brown haired soul reaper chuckled

"No, but I must admit, I did find your game of 'Whack-A-Mole' entertaining." Andrew laughed a little

"I do my best to entertain, even if I don't know someone's watching. I would have done better if you guys let me know I was the spotlight tonight." He announced. Aizen chuckled. Arsenal's jokes would be a great stress relief for his army. A stressed army is good, but if they are wound too tight then they cannot function.

"Well, for now, the show is on intermission. Do you know anything about what's happening?"

"…I'm being interrogated?"

"There is a war coming to surface, Arsenal" Tousen bluntly announced. "One between Justice and Villainy." Despite them being unable to see the teen's face behind his mask, they could tell be turned serious.

"Explain." The teen asked.

"You are currently in Las Noches, a salvation to beings called Arrancar in this land known as Hueco Mundo. Hueco Mundo is one of the three spirit worlds that exist, separate from the World of the Living. There are Hell, which is obviously explained by the name, Soul Society, which is a false Heaven, and Hueco Mundo, home to the demons the Soul Society calls Hollows. Before I continue, by explanation can become very brutal, do you wish for me to continue?"

"Yes."

"Hollows are created when the spirits of the dead are ignored by their so called 'guardians', the Soul Reapers. They are spirits that lose their heart and gain an insatiable hunger for souls to fill that loss. Once they eat enough souls, they will become a Menos Grande, the first in the evolution cycle of hollows. Menos are mindless and simple wander, eating souls when able and driven by instinct alone. Once they eat enough, they become Adhuchas, the second step in Hollow evolution. Adhuchas are able to think, but are still controlled by their hunger. The third and final step in evolution is Vasto Lorde. It is the most powerful state they can become and they feel no hunger. Arrancar are created by something I created called the Hogyoku. It is a sphere that has the ability to give Hollows their humanity back. My Espada, these people before you, are my ten most powerful Arrancar.

Soul Reapers work for the 13 Court Guard Squads. They are the so called 'protectors of Heaven', or the Soul Society. It is filled with the souls that Soul Reapers decide to save, but it is most definitely _not_ a Heaven. They are separated from their family and friends into 80 districts, called the Rukongai. Districts 1-5 are for the Royal Families, who care little for those who are not part of their families. 6 through 40 are basically lands of peasants, with Soul Reapers threatening those that live there for money with their lives, and 41 and beyond are disturbingly horrible, each worse than the last. In the Seiretei, or the home of the Soul Reapers, they simply lounge around, doing nothing but insult their positions as guardians. There are 13 squads, each having a different purpose, and each lead by a captain. Captains are significantly stronger than any other in the 13 Court Guard Squads. The Soul Society also believes that all Hollows should die because they eat souls-"

"Not their fault. It's the Soul Reapers faults anyway and they cant control their hunger, as you just said"

"True, but the Soul Reapers don't acknowledge that. They are arrogant, and believe they are never in the wrong."

"Everyone is in the wrong at some points in their lives."

"True again, but alas, the Soul Reapers believe they are gods. Tousen, Gin, and I were originally captains of the Court Guard Squads, but we rebelled. And now, with the help of the Hogyoku, we are creating an Army of Arrancar, which are Hollows that have regained their humanity. However, The Court Guard Squads have recruited a trump card on their side, a man with unlimited potential and grows in power disturbingly quickly. I fear we may lose because of this man." Arsenal stood frozen for a moment, before he grabbed the top of his hood and pulled his mask off, revealing the lightly smirking face of a brown haired teenager with glowing green eyes.

"It's fine, Aizen, because you now have your own trump card, by the name of Andrew Blaqreblu, otherwise known as 'Merlyn' Arsenal 'The Borrowing Magician'."


	2. Borrower Magic

Aizen raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"I assume you want to know about my nicknames?" the brown haired soul reaper nodded.

"I will explain once my name isn't the only one here that I know." Aizen smirked.

"Well then, My Espada, introduce yourselves." The ten people sitting around the table got up and formed a line. An inhumanly tall man with orange skin and a bone jaw over his own lower jaw greeted him first.

"Yammy Llargo, 10th Espada. Hope you aren't a nuisance kid." The man spoke. He walked back to his seat as Andrew looked down to a man in a frilly coat and wearing a weird mask. The man bowed in a similar fashion to an Englishman.

"Aarieoniero Auruurie, 9th Espada. **A pleasure to meet you**." The man spoke in two separate voices. He walked back and Andrew leaned back in suspicion when he saw the next man. The man had pink hair, glasses, and had a disturbingly interested look on his face. The man held out a hand.

"Szayel Aporro Grantz, 8th Espada. I hope we have some fun times." Andrew summoned a surgical glove on his hand and shook the mans hand, then proceeding to use fire magic to burn the glove as the man walked away. He heard a couple chuckles but ignored them in favor of looking up at the next person. The dark skinned man had a necklace of bones and wore monk clothing.

"Zommari Lerux. I am the 7th Espada in Lord Aizen's Army. Be grateful he allowed you to live."

"Uh huh." Andrew mumbled. The man walked back to his seat and blue caught the magicians attention. He looked forward and saw a man with bright blue hair and an irritated look in his eye.

"Grimjow Jeagerjaques. 6th Espada. Hope you can put up a fight." Grimjow walked back to his seat and a man that was slightly shorter than Yammy walked up. The man had an eyepatch and had a massive and awkwardly shaped axe on his back.

"Nnoitora Gilga, 5th Espada. What Grimjow said." The tall man sat down, and a man with literal white skin stepped up. He had a blank look and dull green eyes.

"My name is Ulquiorra Cifer, and I am the 4th Espada." With that, the man left. The next person _definitely_ gained Andrews attention. It was a tanned woman with blonde hair, wearing less than modest clothing. The woman held out a hand, and Andrew happily shook it, unlike with Szayel.

"Hm." The woman hummed. "Tia Halibel, 3rd Espada. Nice to meet you."

"Same to you." The woman went to her seat and sat down. Andrew barely was able to recognize the next person was an old man before the man growled his name and sat down.

"Barragan Luisenbarn. Should be obvious which Espada I am."

"Wow, rude much?" the man growled and the magician turned to the final person, and Andrew chuckled when he saw the man was snoozing away while standing up. The brown haired man woke up before his eyes narrowed in interest.

"Coyote Stark. 1st Espada. You interest me." The man announced before sitting down.

"Well, now that everyone has been introduced, please, explain your names." Aizen asked. Andrew nodded and clapped his hands together.

"Alright. What do you guys want to hear first: Merlyn, Arsenal, or Borrower Magician?"

"Merlyn certainly tempts my curiosity." Tia announced. A couple other Espada nodded in agreement, not including Szayel who was on the verge of drooling.

"Alright. Well, in my world, I am a superhero by the name of Arsenal. I called myself that because I use my vast magical abilities as my weapons, or my Arsenal. Superheroes typically have nicknames, and I have two. Merlyn, is because in old English stories, the greatest wizard that had ever existed was named Merlyn. Merlyn could use any and all magic that existed in that time, and was a master of all of them, similar to my ability now." He explained. "'Borrower Magician', is because of two reasons: 1) because I can use a special magic called Borrower Magic, which can copy the abilities of anyone I know, and 2) because I am the only person that has ever existed that can use Borrower Magic."

"If I may, why are you the only person that can use Borrower Magic?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Good question. It is because in my world, one learns magic by learning how to use the basic spells of the specific type of magic you are attempting to learn. Once you learn how to perform the spells, you then know how to use the basic spells for that type of magic. For Borrower Magic, however, it is a Catch 22. Like previously said, you have to learn the spells of the magic in order to learn the magic, but, the problem is Borrower Magic has no spells." Everyone perked up in curiosity at that.

"Because of the nature of Borrower Magic, a spell is based off a person you know. You need three requirements to create a Borrower magic spell: the name of the person the spell is made off of, direct contact with the person, and knowledge of what the persons specific ability you are 'Borrowing' is. Since, therefore, no one is able to have the same spells, due to knowing different people, there are no basic spells. I am special because I was born with the ability and knowledge of Borrower Magic. Once I was old enough, I asked my mentor to give me a place to learn other magic so I can use my Borrower Magic as a trump card. He put me in a place called the ChronoRoom for one single year in real time. In the ChronoRoom, time moved extremely slowly. 1 full decade spent in the ChronoRoom is the equivalent of but 24 hours in real time." Everyone's eyes widened at the information.

"Knowing that information, John allowed me to study and learn as much magic as I could in an unbelievably large amount of time: 1 real time year. In the ChronoRoom, that is 365 decades, or 3,650 years. Another example of that, is in days. I spent 1,332,250 days in the ChronoRoom, learning as much magic as I could and mastering them as such. Since I know you're wondering how I keep my 17 year old complexion, people in the ChronoRoom, people age at the rate of the world outside of the ChronoRoom, so I only aged a year. In four real time months, I learned how to perform every form of magic that exists. In the other 8 months, I learnt and mastered every spell." Everyone was silent in the room. Somehow, this child spend 3,650 years practicing magic. Suddenly, Aizen spoke up.

"Andrew, could you show us an example of Borrower Magic?" Andrew contemplated this for a moment.

"Sure. What are the abilities of the Espada?" Aizen looked down at his soldiers.

"Halibel has the ability of water manipulation. Give us an example with that."

"Alright. But first, lets summon up some water that I can use. _Summoner Magic: Bathtub._ " A white bathtub appeared in a flash of light. " _Water Magic: Fill._ " A waterfall started pouring into the tub from an empty space above it. Once it was full, the flow stopped.

"Alright, now onto the main event." Andrews irises glowed white as he announced the spell. " _Borrower Magic: Halibel._ " No one felt any change coming from the teen, save for his eyes dulling to the same emerald green Tia owned. He then thrust a hand forward, and the water shot out of the tub into his hand, condensing impossibly and forming the small hollowed blade that was on Halibel's back. Everyone's eyes widened. He analyzed the water blade.

"Interesting shape," He commented aloud. He flicked his arm out and the blade morphed into a gigantic great sword. "But _this_ is something more suited to me." He gave some test swings of the giant water blade, before he let go of the hilt, which caused the weapon to evaporate in steam. Andrew looked back at the amazed Espada.

"So, how was that for an example?" Aizen smiled softly and looked down at his Espada.

"I myself have no questions, but do you mind if my Espada ask you their questions, if they have any?"

"Shoot." The magician accepted. Halibel leaned forward.

"What did you mean when you said one of the requirements of Borrower Magic was direct contact with the person?"

"Great Question! To explain that, I will explain what Borrower Magic truly does. Borrower Magic does not only 'borrow' the ability of the person the magic is being used against, but it actually 'borrows' the person themselves. The three requirements for a Borrower Magic spell are for the three things the magic 'Borrows': Special Ability, Fighting style, and complete knowledge of what the ability entails. You see, for an easy example, when I 'borrowed' Halibels power, I not only 'borrowed' her ability to manipulate water, but I also found out what special attacks and the abilities of each special attack she has, along with gaining the ability to perfectly mimic her fighting style." The eyes of everyone once again widened. "The three requirements are as follows: The name of the wielder so I can 'borrow' their knowledge of their special attacks and their abilities, direct contact so I can 'borrow' their fighting style, and knowledge of what their basic ability is so I can 'borrow' their use of said ability. Are you all beginning to understand how overwhelmingly powerful Borrower Magic truly is?" the surprised Aizen was the only one able to nod, with thoughts running around his head, all sharing the same theme:

 _With this ability, whichever side Andrew is on is guaranteed to win! The ability to perfectly mimic the ability of your opponent is devastating, but without knowledge of how to use it, it is but a scare tactic. With his Borrower Magic, not only does he perfectly mimic the ability of his opponent with the perfect ability to use it, but he also has complete knowledge on how they will fight and what each attack can do! Including his other magic, not even Yammamoto could defeat this boy!_ Then Ulquiorra came out of his shock.

"What other magic do you know?" Andrew's eyes widened slightly in surprise, before his eyes trailed up and he held his head up with a hand on his chin.

"Honestly, there's too many to count, but off the top of my head…" he took a moment to count in his head "…2…7…? Including Borrower Magic." Once again, everyone's eyes widened at the insane piece of information the teen gave them: Andrew has the ability to use at least 27 different types of magic, and that is just off the top of the teens head! The magician then clapped his hands together.

"Alright, any other questions?"

"Why are you allowing us to know all this information about you?" Halibel asked.

"Well, to put it bluntly, and brutally, its partially to let you all know how simple it would be for me to kick all of your asses at once if I need, and its rather obvious to you guys that you knowing what I can do makes me even more of a threat, because now you all know it is very unwise to betray or attack me. That, and you all knowing the nature of my abilities doesn't in any way diminish how devastating I can be: The ability to use so many magics, not including the devastating Borrower Magic would make it all too easy to tear all of you apart." Halibel was caught off guard by the brutal and war-knowledgeable answer the teen gave.

"Can you use multiple magic at once?" Ulquiorra asked

"Ah, another great question! Yes I can, and I am also one of the extreme few who can. You see, in order to cast magic spells, wizards and mages need an insane amount of information to go though their heads. You may not think it at first, but wizards are unbelievably careful and planning when they use magic. Every, and I mean _every_ single detail about the spell has to be thought out. Because of that level of concentration, it is nearly impossible for mages to use multiple magic at once, because its simply too hard for them to put so much information into their heads at one time. However, I am the son of two of the most powerful mages of all time, and they were both well known for dual wielding magic. Because of that, when I was born, I was given the special ability of not only free use of Borrower Magic, but also the ability to subconsciously think of information for spells. Because of that, I am able to not only cast several spells from different magic at once, but I can do so without any stress on my mind whatsoever." Andrew explained. Few of the Espada understood the explanation the teen gave, but those that didn't, didn't really care. Those that didn't care merely cared about the power and strength that the teen wielded. Barragan understood how powerful the teen was and wished to have him as an underling. Grimjow, Nnoitora, and Yammy were thinking of how the kid would be in a fight. Aarioniero simply thought of how powerful he would become of he devoured the magician. Ulquiorra and Halibel understood how much of a threat Andrew truly was, Starrk was curious as to how powerful the teen was for his own purposes, and Szayel was drooling at the thought of dissecting the mage. Aizen was worrying over what would happen if the teen betrayed him, Gin was pondering on if the magician would side with him, and Tousen and Zommari shared a lack of care.

"Amazing…" a certain pink haired scientist whispered. Aizen suddenly had a thought.

"Andrew, I don't wish to be rude, but could you spar with one of my Espada, simply so we could see how adept you are with magic?"

"Sure. Who?" Aizen looked around the table at the soldiers before settling his gaze on one. One that certainly needed some punishment for some horrible behavior as of late.

"You shall spar with Nnoitora." The lanky man gave a piano grin before standing up, everyone else following him.

"We shall spar outside." Aizen announced. The group walked outside to the beige desert with the blue clouded sky. While everyone stood a couple yards away so as to not get caught up in the fight, Andrew and Nnoitora stood across from each other, with the Espada holding his blade on his shoulder. The group was simply waiting for the two to start.

"So, care to tell me what your special thing is?"

"Sure. It isn't gonna affect how this fight's gonna go. I have the strongest Hierro of all the Espada."

"Ok, whats Hierro?"

"An Arrancar's Hierro is their 'Iron Skin', and I have the strongest of all the Arrancar."

"Oh, well then, care if I have the first move?"

"Go ahead." Andrew smirked as he slipped his mask on and locked it in.

"Thank you for you kindness. _Summoner Magic: 747._ " After the glow on the teens forearms faded, everyone stood in silence. Since Nnoitora's back was to the group, he didn't notice they were all staring in surprise at the sky.

"What was that supposed to do?" the 5th Espada asked. Andrew simple pointed straight up before announcing another spell.

" _Transport Magic: Up and Over._ " The teen fell through the ground and Nnoitora looked down at the space the magician disappeared, and he finally noticed a shadow on the ground. He looked up and his eye widened.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!" was all the man was able to get out before a large blue and white 747 commercial plane fell atop him. The group simply stared in wonder at the large metal object that had crushed one of their own. Andrew was found standing on the main part of the metal object, and the man casually stepped off. Andrew turned to the metal object, only for Nnoitora's axe to spear through the metal, stopping just before hitting the teen. The axe retreated before it started tearing through the metal side, creating a hole large enough for the tall man to fit through. He was seething

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!?" he roared.

"A 747." Andrew calmly answered. "It's a large mechanical vehicle that humans use to travel large distances quickly."

"WHY DID YOU DROP ONE ON ME?!"

"I wanted to experiment and see how strong your skin is. It seems its strong enough to handle a 747 falling on you."

"HOW ABOUT I EXPERIMENT ON IF A WIZARD CAN LIVE WITHOUT THEIR HEAD?!" he roared as he swung his blade.

" _Transport Magic: Ringer._ " The teen announced as he performed a backflip. While mid flip, he disappeared as if going through a portal, reappearing behind Nnoitora as he completed the maneuver. He landed in a couch with his arms spread out with his hands open.

" _Summoner Magic: Pistols_ " twin silver and blue pistols appeared in his hands, which he pointed at the enraged Espada and pulled the triggers. Magical symbols glowed on the cool metal of the guns and stars inside pentagons appeared at the barrels. Twin bullets of solidified blue magic fired at the lanky man's back, only to disappear on contact. Nnoitora growled.

"Ok, something stronger needed. _Transport Magic: Step Stone._ " He took a step back and reappeared several feet away. The pistols glowed white before fading away.

" _Summoner Magic: Hand Cannons!_ " dual black and brown revolvers appeared in his hands. "Got this straight outta BioShock!" he announced before aiming at the Espada and firing. The guns glowed and stars appeared, in the same manner as the normal pistols, before twin bullets of red magic shot at Nnoitora. The man managed to dodge one shot, but got hit in his right bicep. The bullet tore straight through, creating a hole in Nnoirota's arm.

"How's that?" Nnoitora gave a roar of rage before charging at the teen, who immediately allowed his guns to fade away.

"Shit. _Summoner Magic…"_ he started as he held his hands together as if holding a dual handed sword. He brought the connected fists together over his head. " _WARHAMMER!_ " he yelled, a gigantic black hammer forming in his hands with a sturdy brown handle. He slammed it down onto the oncoming Nnoitora, who brought his axe up to block. The lanky man showed no sign of having trouble, but Andrew would not be having that.

" _Summoner Magic: Gauntlets of Hercules! Enhancer Magic: Strength! Multiplication Magic: Strength X5!_ " The multiple consecutive strength enhancing spells allowed Andrew to slam the 5th Espada onto the ground.

" _Summoner Magic: Mine! Summoner Magic: Cannon!_ " the magician lifted his hammer off the lanky Espada, before spinning around and bringing the hammer up from under him. The head shot into Nnoitora's chest and swung him up before the arrancar was sent flying back a couple feet away. He landed on a landmine and he flew up from the explosion. Andrew stepped to the side and revealed the large glowing cannon behind him, before spinning around and slamming the head of the hammer into the back of the cannon. The weapon flew up, and the barrel hit Nnoitora's torso, causing him to cough up some blood. The cannon then fired, breaking the Espada's ribs and sending him flying. Everything Andrew had summoned with his magic disappeared in a white glow and the teen glowed with ethereal blue magical energy.

" _Lightning Magic: God of the Skies!_ " the magician thrust a hand forward and a lightning bolt fired off from it. The bolt then spread out into dozens of elemental tendrils, before all hitting the arrancar with the strongest skin at the same time. Nnoitora screamed in pain before Andrew crouched low.

"This is unnecessary, but extremely fun." He announced. He then jumped forward, legs going first and arms spread out.

" _Transport Magic: RKO!_ " he yelled as he teleported. He reappeared with his right arm around Nnoitora's neck, and his body flailed out opposite the Espada. He moved his left hand to hold Nnoitora's head up, and spoke three words before the duo landed.

" _Borrower Magic: Nnotira!_ " they landed in a heap and everyone heard Nnoitora yell in pain. Everyone rushed over to the dust cloud that formed and waited for it to settle. They found Andrew calmly sitting cross legged next to an unconscious Nnoitora. He pulled his mask off to reveal his face of discomfort.

"Do you guys have a shower of some sort?" the teen asked

"Yes, and you will be granted access once our meeting is concluded." Aizen announced. The magician blinked

"It's not done?" After five minutes of walking back to the throne room, everyone sat back in their normal seats save for the unconscious Nnoitora brought to the infirmary and Andrew simply sitting cross legged at the edge of the table opposite Aizen.

"So, what's left?"

"Just one last thing: Would you care to tell us what your weaknesses are, if any?" Aizen politely asked.

"Uh, Sure. I have two weaknesses, one that I will most definitely _not_ allow one to exploit, and one that I have absolutely no control over, most of the time." Everyone gained confused looks. "Allow me to explain: All weaknesses I have are the same weaknesses all mages share, regardless of magic. If I am unable to speak an incantation, then I therefore cannot perform spells, and ergo, am unable to perform magic. Secondly, depending on the environment, I am unable to use a varying number of magic types I know." This gained everyone's attention.

"You see, like everyone else, mages cannot perform feats that are impossible. For example, we, like humans, cannot create something, from nothing. Continuing from that, we cannot create things if we do not have all the supplies. Magic cannot be performed unless certain requirements are met. Those requirements vary between magic types, but one thing stays the same: the requirements must be within a certain range of the mage. The more powerful the mage, the wider what's called 'Range of Requirement' they have, and therefore the wider the range of magic they are able to perform. Requirements are the things needed in order to create a spell. For a simple example, fire magic, what is needed to create fire?"

"A fuel source, an accelerant, and a source of heat." Aizen explained.

"Correct. Therefore, for another simple example, if a source of gas and a source of heat, let's say a heater, were in my Range of Requirement, then I would be able to use fire magic. However, if either the source of gas, or the source of heat were removed from my Range of Requirement, I would be unable to use said magic."

"Interesting. Would you mind telling us what your Range of Requirement is?" Aizen asked

" _That_ I do mind. If a mage directly announces what his Range of Requirement is, it is seen as an act of treason. However, its fine if someone makes an accurate guess and the mage tells them. So, start guessing if you wish to know." Everyone was silent for a moment.

"From watching you fight against Nnoitora, I would say your range is at minimum, 100 feet." Ulquiorra guessed

"Upscale."

"Meters?" Andrew gave a thumbs up to the surprised Gin.

"100 Meters?" Aizen asked

"Larger"

"500 Meters" Tia asked

"Larger."

"700 Meters?" Szayel guesed

"Nope." Starrk's eyes widened.

"1 Kilometer?!" Andrew smirked.

"Yup." Everyone sat in stunned silence. An entire kilometer of range?! Then Aizen became curious.

"Andrew, how did you use your Summoner Magic? From what I've seen, they were all made of metal, which is something you shouldn't be able to create due to your environment being almost completely sand?"

"Your weapons. I never said that mages couldn't use materials that are already there." He announced.

"And of your Borrower Magic?" Andrew's smirk grew even wider.

"That's another thing that makes Borrower Magic so overpowered. It's a cheat. Because of its nature, Borrower Magic doesn't have Requirements in order to be used."

 _Andrew's Borrower Magic becomes more and more powerful with each bit of information that is revealed about it. He most definitely has the ability to decide the fate of this upcoming war._

"Thank You, Andrew. Espada, you are dismissed. Andrew, please wait here while I send someone to escort you to the showers."

"Thanks, Aiz." The magician tested the nickname.


	3. Amazement

**Sup, Inhuman here. Sorry i havent updated in so long, for some reason fanfiction wasn't letting me post Word Documents onto the site, and that was the format i wrote on. But, luckily, i now have access again, so prepare for a lot of stuff!**

After around an hour in the shower, scrubbing off sand and washing the absolute _hell_ out if his suit, Andrew came out, feeling refreshed and holding a clean suit, save for the paint scrapes and minute dents in the metal armor he wore. He was clad in a breathable white shirt with blue highlights and blue male work out shorts. Some brilliant blue running sneakers were on his feet and his suit was seemingly gone. He walked out of the mixed showers and looked around to see Halibel leaning on a pillar with her arms over her chest, clearly waiting for him. He walked over, eyes glowing a neon green and a smile on his face. She raised an eyebrow and Andrew could see a look of curiosity behind her mask.

"Do your eyes always glow?" she questioned

"Yeah. All wizards have a slight glow to their eyes because that's how their magic power shows. The brighter the glow, the more magic power the magician has. I was born with a _much_ more magic power than other wizards, so if there's ever a blackout here, you can just look for the green spotlights that are my eyes. Also, for some odd reason, wizard eyes are captured as normal eyes with red pupils on pictures. No one's been able to explain it yet." Halibel raised her eyebrow higher.

"I see. Come on, Lord Aizen wishes to see you in another meeting."

"Already? We just finished one?"

"Yes, but this is to decide where you're going to stay while here." Andrew blinked, but nodded and the two walked towards the meeting room. Mid way through their walk, Andrew perked up.

"Oh, by the way, I've been wondering." Halibel turned her head to look down at him

"Yes?"

"About your powers as an Arrancar, did you, like me, just have them appear in your mind the minute you got them, or did you spend time learning what they are?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, when I used my Borrower Magic from you, I immediately gained the knowledge of every ability you had, like Sonido and Pesquisa and Ceroes, but did you know immediately how to use them and what each did, or did you experiment and learn?" Halibel blinked and looked forward, lost in thought.

"I believe I learnt how to perform the abilities and what each did by experimenting. It's been quite a while since I first became an Arrancar."

"Alright, thanks." The duo got to the doors to the meeting room and walked inside, finding everyone already there, including a seething Nnoitora. Halibel sat down in her normal seat and Andrew decided to sit atop the table on the opposite end of Aizen.

"Hello, Andrew, I see you are quite comfortable with your stay here." the teen nodded. "However, as is obvious, you have no home currently. So, I leave the answer to you, which Espada do you wish to take you in?" Andrew placed his chin in his hand thoughtfully.

"Well, its definitely between Halibel, Ulquiorra, and Starrk, considering everyone else is either an ass or is someone I find uncomfortable." He announced aloud. Gin chuckled. "That includes you, Smiley." Gin paused, before chuckling a little.

"I really like this kid." Gin announced to no one. Andrew continued to sit in thought.

"Hey, Aiz, how often is Starrk asleep?"

"Nearly all the time." The soul reaper truthfully answered.

"…Alright, I choose Halibel."

"I see why. Meeting adjourned." Everyone immediately got up and went their separate ways. Nnoitora, however, stomped over to Andrew, who was still sitting on the table. Everyone stared as he slammed a palm in front of the magician.

" _Don't_ think that you are stronger than me, _kid_. I went easy on you because Aizen only wanted a spar. If he wanted me to kill you, then you wouldn't be able to do _shit_." The teen gave a deadpan stare.

"Do you have any evidence that states that I was using everything I had?" the teen questioned. Nnoitora saw red, and made a fist before swinging. However, to everyones surprise, his hand went straight through the teen, as if he wasn't there at all.

" _Trickster Magic: After Image._ " Andrew voiced from next to Halibel. "Remember when I said I could use 27 different types of magic? Well, I've been counting how many I could use since. Chalk that number straight up to at least _70._ And there are countless spells for each type of magic, not including some spells I have created myself. Remember, I used Borrower Magic from you. I know what you can do, I can copy what you can do, and I know what your limit is, whereas I don't have one. My namesake Arsenal continuously builds with every person I meet, every spell I create, and every second I spend mastering what I am able to use." He announced in an amazing display of dominance. "So, if you want to fight me in an all-out fight, all we need is Aizen's go ahead, and you can see what limits I don't have."

Everyone stood frozen in their places. Nnoitira turned to Aizen. After a tense moment, Aizen finally answered.

"Alright, Andrew. Go ahead."

"Then lets go outside." A couple of tense minutes later, everyone was outside once again, with Andrew and Nnotira standing opposite each other once again.

" _Summoner Magic: Arsenal_ " the teen announced, his suit replacing his previous outfit.

"…Start." Aizen announced. Immediately, Nnoitora yelled in rage as he dashed at the magician. He slashed straight through the illusion of the teen.

" _Trickster Magic: After Image. Summoner Magic: Gauntlets of Hercules. Summoner Magic: Boots of Hermes. Summoner Magic: Excalibur, Summoner Magic: Kusanagi no Tsurugi. Duplication Magic: Photocopy. Trickster Magic: Game On!_ " after the moment of speech, Nnoitora was suddenly surrounded on all sides by dozens of Arsenal's, all clad in the mentioned items and holding twin swords. The sword in each of their left hands was a four foot long golden great sword, and the one in their right was a serrated black bone looking sword. The weapons glowed gold and black respectively, before all of the copies charged at Nnoitora, screaming the whole way. The espada slashed through the first four in one swing, all four disappearing like holograms. Nnoitora smirked and allowed the next wave of them to attack him, believing they were harmless holograms like the previous ones, but they unanimously swung their swords and he yelled in pain as the connected painfully. He then roared again and started slashing and destroying the copies left and right.

" _Demon Magic: Black King._ " Andrew's voice appeared from an unknown source. Suddenly, a purple and black tornado appeared, before fading away to reveal a large black knight that equaled Yammy, with a billowing purple cape and an ominous purple light coming from the visor. The knight reached for its waist and pulled a demonic looking serrated black blade with a purple edge from a purple sheath. A spine chilling roar erupted from it before the creation rushed straight at Nnoitora.

" _Demon Magic: Cruel Queen._ " Another tornado appeared, and faded to reveal a woman covered in a black and purple robe. The woman seemingly floated, held up by large black and red wings. With a blood curling squeal, the woman soared at the espada, long clawed hands appearing from the robe.

" _Demon Magic: Unholy Knights._ " Two lanky knights clad in black smoky armor appeared, each weaponless and red light coming from their visors(Berserker from Fate: Zero).

" _Summoner Magic: Battle Axes._ " Iron battle axes appeared in the hands of both Knights, and all four immediately turned black with red lines running throughout them. Both Knights roared before joining the King and Queen.

" _Demon Magic: Bloody Bishops_ " black and purple armored ninjas appeared, both weaving from side to side through the army of Arsenals towards the overwhelmed Nnoitora.

" _Demon Magic: Ruthless Rooks_ " large men in gladiator armor appeared, both wielding gigantic swords that were soaked in blood. Both roared and launched themselves at the lanky espada.

" _Demon Magic: Perilous Pawns_ " eight small men in black armor appeared, all holding a single knights sword and a large shield. They all rushed the espada that towered over them.

" _Consecutive Magic: Killer Kingdom._ " All sixteen of the summoned creatures glowed purple before all grew, their armor becoming thicker and everyone becoming stronger in every sense of the word.

" _Consecutive Magic: Chilling Checkmate._ " All of the summoned creatures glowed black before everything turned into purple energy that swirled into the King, which absorbed the traits of all the summons before it whirled at Nnoitora, who had visible problems fighting against the creature. It pushed the arrancar back with each swing of its blade. Nnoitora growled before swinging back, pushing the creature a couple of feet away before holding his weapon up.

" **Prey, Santa Teresa!** " Nnoitora announced his Ressureccion. After a display of a massive amount of spiritual pressure, he was revealed with his four scythe wielding arms and a blood thirsty snarl on his face. He charged the abomination that Andrew summoned and started tearing it to pieces. He then continued to exterminate the army that Andrew created. Soon, there was only one, which held no weapons, and had his arms behind his back. Nnoitora gained a large piano grin as he looked at the magician.

"I've beaten all of your spells." He proudly announced.

"And you are still far from beating _me_. Remember when I said that Borrower Magic copied all of your abilities?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"Well, you are seemingly forgetting something that you should definitely be worried about, especially since its basically the trump card of all Arrancar." Nnoitora was completely lost as to what Andrew was referring to, but everyone else did, apparently.

"No Way," Grimjow mumbled under his breath with wide eyes. "He can use _Ressurreccion?!_ " he asked himself. Nnoitora didn't hear the comment, and was therefore clueless, until Andrew gave a shark grin behind his mask as he started one quite familiar phrase:

" _Prey,_ " Nnoitora's eyes widened before he charged at Andrew, attempting to prevent him from using his signature ability. Everyone else simply stared wide eyed as they saw a human perform an attack that nothing but an Arrancar should be able to.

"NOOOO!" Nnoitora yelled as he rushed towards the magician.

" _Santa Teresa._ " A gust of wind blew Nnoitora back. He immediately looked up, waiting to see if the teen had actually used _his_ Ressurreccion, like everyone else. After the dust cloud that picked up faded, everyone was frozen once again by the teen, who now had bits of Nnoitora's own outfit and trails imprinted onto his own suit. He now owned the same bone armor jacket the Espada had, and owned four bone covered arms like the Espada. Even the horns the Espada had torn through Andrew's mask. Golden light appeared from behind the tinted lens' that covered the magicians face.

" _Summoner Magic: Excalibur. Summoner Magic: Kusanagi no Tsurugi. Summoner Magic: Blade of Ares. Summoner Magic: Khopesh of Horus._ " Andrew announced as the four weapons appeared in his hands. The Blade of Ares appeared as a massive cleaver that glowed a red light and emanated a red mist. The Khopesh of Horus was a rust gold blade that curved in a semicircle at the tip.

"Come on, then," the teen taunted. "Bring it." Nnoitora screamed in rage and rushed at Andrew. The two then traded blows, Arsenal easily able to block, deflect, and counter Nnoitora's strikes. It was obvious Andrew was winning their exchange. Then, out of nowhere, Andrew booted Nnoitora in the chest, sending his opponent flying. To everyone's surprise, Andrew canceled all of the spells he was currently using. He looked at the espada he was fighting.

"I'm not going to allow you the excuse that 'I only won because I'm using your powers'. I'm going to beat you with the powers of one of my friends. Mind you, this friend is _far_ from being the strongest person I know. _Borrower Magic: Flame._ " He announced. Immediately, the temperature rose several degrees. The edges of Andrews now white irises turned a burning orange. Andrew then stood calmly as Nnoitora stood up and snarled at the teen. Nnoitora then started running at the magician with an enraged yell. Andrew simply started slowly inhaling. Once Andrew was within striking range, Nnoitora went for a decapitation shot. With his lungs full of air, Andrew smirked before opening his mouth. Immediately, everyone's vision was clouded by fire. The reason? The simple action of opening his mouth allowed Hell itself to burn its way through the air, the edge of the flames licking the walls and ceiling of Las Noches. Nnoitora was completely engulfed by the flames, and Aizen briefly wondered if he would have to find a new 5th Espada, before remembering that the behavior of Andrew prevented him from killing people. However, the torrent of flames that continued to roar out of Andrew's mouth would most definitely incinerate a normal human, and possibly even an Arrancar with a weak Hierro. The rest of the espada stood in frozen fashion because of the burning flames that dominated their vision. Starrk was surprisingly wide awake once again, staring at the flames with but one thought going through his head:

' _I hope Andrew understands the burden of being powerful._ ' Halibel and Ulquiorra shared the curiosity of how powerful Andrew exactly was. After several seconds, Hell's wrath finally decided to end, and the flames stopped. Everyone found Nnoitora still standing, heavily burnt and leaning desperately on one of his scythes. Andrew walked up to the espada.

"You done?" the magician asked. "Because I will only stop if you say so."

"Kill me," the espada said breathlessly, "and then I'll be done." Andrew sighed.

"Well, I don't kill," he answered, "So lets compromise. I'll knock you out, and I'll make sure you don't wake up. _Great Magic:_ " the teen announced " _Kingdom of Magic: 100 Spells._ " Then, 100 blades appeared around the duo, all stabbed in the ground and all having different properties. All of the weapons suddenly rose from the ground into the air, the points all facing Nnoitora.

"Last Chance: give up, or be knocked out." Nnoitora was silent as he glared at Andrew.

"Alright. Night Night, buddy." He announced as he turned and walked towards the watching group. Once he was several feet away, all 100 of the blades shot at the 5th espada, a chorus of sounds erupting from the converging explosion.

"Andrew, what spell was that?" Aizen asked cautiously.

" _That_ was Great Magic. Great Magic spells are incredibly powerful, and save for Borrower Magic, the most powerful type of magic that exists. The most powerful spells of Great Magic, are the Realm Spells. Realm Spells are the simultaneous use of several spells at once in the form of whatever the caster is most familiar with. However, Realm Spells come with a cost. Because Realm Spells are essentially dual wielding magic, it takes an incredible toll on the caster. The more powerful the Realm Spell, the greater the toll. Because of my abilities, the toll Realm Spells take on me is significantly weakened, to the point where I could use several weak Realm Spells and still be able to keep going, albeit extremely tired. However, there are Realm Spells that, while extremely powerful, could completely incapacitate me for quite a long while.

Each Realm Spell also shows their power by how large an area the name of that specific spell is named for. For example, the spell I just used, Kingdom, is nearly impossible to starting magicians to use, but is simply a powerful spell to advanced magicians. For professional magicians and higher, its simple to use. For the second current second most powerful magician, the best she could use while staying in combat is Continent, or 100,000 spells, but she will need a couple seconds to use enough magic to cast spells again. Her game ender is World, or 1,000,000 spells. She _will_ be out of combat if she uses that, so it's a win or die scenario with that for her."

"And you?"

"My best while in combat is Galaxy, or 100,000,000 spells, but I need at least 30 seconds to use spells again, and my game ender is Universe, 1,000,000,000 spells. There's actually quite a large chance for me to die while using that, because of the toll it takes to use it, so its basically a suicide move for me."

"What other Realm Spells are there?"

"Well, in order, there is Kingdom, Empire, Era, Continent, World, System, Galaxy, Universe, and Multiverse. There are no known magicians that are able to use Multiverse, save for me, but I am guaranteed to die if I use it. The toll will be too much." Aizen mentally noted the facts he just learnt for later use if needed.

"Alright, then this 'meeting', is adjourned. That is, unless someone has a question they wish to ask." The soul reaper asked. Andrew, surprisingly, raised his hand. Aizen raised an eyebrow.

"Does anyone in your little army have something large I can write on and something to write with?" everyone turned to the teen in curiosity. "Personal project." He vaguely explained.

"I believe Szayel has what he refers to as a 'white board' and a couple of markers." Aizen announced.

"Perfect. Can I borrow them?" the teen asked the pink haired man. The scientist shrugged.

"I don't see a reason why not. I have dozens of white boards."

"Oh! Wonderful. I'll need…5, I think. As for markers, as many colors as you have. I'll need the variety to tell what's what in my work." Everyone continued to look at the magician strangely before going their separate ways. Andrew weaved his fingers together behind his head as he strolled casually next to Halibel, back in his casual outfit. Szayel was back in his lab, getting the items Andrew asked of him and bringing them over. Halibel minutely turned her head to look at the brown haired teen out the corner of her eye.

"So, Andrew, care to explain what your 'Personal Project' is?" the teen in question immediately burst into laughter.

"I was waiting for you to ask. I just didn't want to tell Aiz." He explained. "My Personal Project is something I always have going on, partially to pass time, partially because it's fun, mainly for making sure I keep a factor that's always made me, me."

"Which is?"

"The ability to be unpredictable. My mentor, lets call him John for now, taught me that with my massive arsenal of magic comes an equally great ability to be unpredictable. He also taught me, with some help of course, a way to make sure I _always_ keep that ability, no matter how familiar my opponents become with my spells."

"And what way did he teach you?"

"How to create more spells." Immediately, Halibel fully turned her head to the magician.

"That's possible?" the teen snorted.

"How do you think the original spells were made? Someone made them." He answered his own rhetorical question.

"How do you make spells?" the hero once again gave a chortle of laughter.

"That is an explanation _way_ too complex for anyone that isnt a scientist to understand." Halibel raised an eyebrow.

"Try me?"

"Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you." The teen then started listing off things that the Espada didn't even _remotely_ understand, for several minutes. He only stopped when they reached a large set of white double doors. He looked at her with a smirk, before asking a simple question:

"So, did you understand a single thing I just said?" Halibel narrowed her eyes at him, accepting her loss. He laughed again as she silently opened the door. She motioned for him to go in, and he did. He heard the door close behind him and Halibel walked passed him as he marveled over the room he found himself in. He followed the tanned beauty towards the sound of loud arguing, and the duo stood in the doorway as they saw two women arguing with a third simply spectating. The women arguing were an average sized bluenette with an odd white horn in the center of her forehead, with one eye blue and one eye red with red lining the edge of the eye, and a tall tanned brunette woman wearing Amazonian-type clothing with a large sword hanging by the belt by her waist and a white bone crown above her head. The spectator was a pale woman of average height wearing a white gown with the sleeves extending passed the hands. The woman had smooth black hair and another white bone fragment was shown as something akin to a giant eyelash. The woman also covered the bottom half of her face with her sleeve. All three were too busy with the argument to notice the addition of Halibel and Andrew, and the teen chuckled at the topic that the argument was about.

"I LOVE MISTRESS HALIBEL MORE THAN YOU COULD EVEN COMPREHEND, COW TITS!" the blue haired woman screamed.

"I CAN COMPREHEND MORE THAN A FUCKING GRAPE, YOU FLATCHESTED BITCH!" The amazon screamed back

"ARE YOU SAYING I'M DUMB?!"

"I'M NOT _SAYING_ ANYTHING! YOU ARE DUMB, YOU FAG!" the spectating woman noticed the newcomers with wide eyes.

"Mila Rose? Apache?" the woman whispered.

"WHAT SUN-SUN?!" the two screamed at her.

"Mistress Halibel is here…with a guest." The two froze, before slowly turning to the face palming Halibel and the _clearly_ amused Andrew. Immediately, Mila Rose and Apache saw some windows of opportunity to escape the situation, and opened the wrong one.

"Hey, who's this freak?" Mila Rose asked bluntly. Andrew's eye twitched.

"Yeah, I agree with her. You're some weak-ass human, so why are you here?" Apache continued. Because the two were attempting to roast the teen, only Sun Sun noticed Halibel look up at the comments before stealthily stepping away. Assuming the obvious, Sun Sun smiled behind her sleeve as she waited for what would obviously be the great entertainment of a brutal beat down for the wrathful women. And boy did they get it. Andrew looked at the two with an irritated look in his neon green eyes and a sickeningly sweet smile on his face. He raised an eyebrow

"'Freak'? 'Weak-ass Human'? Oh, you two are in for it now." The man snickered evilly before leaning towards the two arrancar. His forearms glowed white with magical symbols and his eyes shined minutely brighter before he spoke three simple words:

" _Summoner Magic: Warhammer._ " The oversized weapon in question appeared in his hands behind his back, and in the instant it took for Apache's and Mila Rose's eyes to widen in surprise, the magician swung. They both were slammed heavily into the ground, the black head of the hammer almost completely covering both of their bodies. The teen lifted the massive weapon onto his shoulder, revealing the near flattened forms of the angry arrancar.

" _Summoner Magic: Mine._ " The duo then flew into the ceiling from an explosion that appeared below them. Andrew casually watched as the bodies of both fell to the ground with groans of pain. The hammer disappeared in a glow, and Andrew crouched next to the downed bodies of both women.

"Hi, you both can call me Arsenal. Just letting you two know, I'm not some 'Weak-ass Human'. I'm the current single most powerful magician in the world, I am able to use every type of magic that exists, and if I wanted to, I could steal your powers and beat the shit out of you with them. Now, I would be nice to you guys if you be nice to me, like Halibel and I think Sun Sun?" with a nod from the woman, he continued "are, but until the point in time in which you be nice to me, you both can _suck it_." Andrew hopped to his feet, walked up to Sun Sun while in the process stepping on the backs of both Mila Rose and Apache. He held out a hand.

"Andrew Blaqreblu. I gave a quick description of myself five seconds ago, so I don't need to repeat it. I'll be staying with you guys from now on until this little war things over, I think."

"Cyan Sun Sun, Fraccion of Mistress Halibel." The woman announced as she shook the offered hand. "Pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise." There was a knock on the door, and Andrew smiled before answering it. Sun Sun looked on in curiosity as he left, whereas Halibel hid a knowing smirk. Andrew then walked in, lugging five large white boards on wheels, and having five different colored markers in his hand. Black, Red, Blue, Green, and Purple. Andrew looked around and placed the white boards in a semi-circle in a small area in the common area.

"Andrew, what are these for?"

"Halibel can explain to you three. I'm gonna work on something that's been on my mind recently." He announced before tossing all of the markers save the black one behind him with a call of:

" _Gravity Magic: Zero._ " The four markers then floated around casually, as Andrew popped open the black marker in his hand and scribbled something along the top of the center board:

 _Sound of Combat_

He then started furiously covering the board with scribbles, equations, diagrams, and sharp jagged lines similar to a seismograph in a 6.0 earthquake. Sun Sun called out to the magician twice, but he seemed to be too into whatever nonsense he was writing about. Halibel touched her shoulder.

"I assume you have questions." Sun Sun nodded, and the two waited for the downed arrancar to stand up. After a while, they did, but by then, Halibal and Sun Sun had watched in clueless fascination as Andrew covered three of the white boards in, to them, pure insanity. Once the teen had slowed down to analyze what he so far had down, Halibel asked him a question.

"How do you decipher this?" because of his moment away from writing down equations and diagrams, Andrew gave an odd answer.

"My mentor John once said: 'True genius can never be described as anything more than insanity to anyone that did not create it.'" He announced before he was once again lost to complex equations, diagrams, and jagged lines. Apache and Mila Rose got up, with irritation on their faces. Halibel called them over, and proceeded to explain everything that had happened starting from when the magician appeared. Halibal was sure that the look on her Fracciones' faces would _greatly_ entertain Andrew had he in any way been paying attention, but one glance showed her that another board was now covered with insanity, this time multicolored. Halibel finished her explanation, and that only gave Apache and Mila Rose more incentive to piss the teen off. They wanted to see him stop being sarcastic. Apache and Mila Rose then stepped up to both side of Arsenal and attempted to understand it. They both failed miserably.

"What is this crap?"

"To get a perfect quote for this scenario: 'Big things too complex for your inferior little minds.' Its from Lex Luthor, in Batman Vs Superman: Dawn of Justice. One of the only good things in the movie." Both arrancar growled at the casual insult.

"So, _Magician_ , can you pull a rabbit out of a hat?" Apache mocked.

"Yup, and I can pull your head through your ass too." Apache's eye twitched as Mila Rose covered her mouth to try and stop the laughter. Apache glared at the amazon, who then tried her own hand at mocking the teen.

"You know, _Arsenal_ ," Mila growled in the teens ear. "I originally was a _lion_ Hollow." She snarled, attempting to scare the hero.

"And I can summon a 10 foot tall flying wolf as my familiar. So what?" he fired back at the speed of a lightning bolt. The lioness froze on the spot, along with Apache.

"Oh, yeah. By the way, if you want to attempt to mock me or piss me off, don't do it when I'm making a new spell, whose abilities no one but me knows." The eyes of both widened, before they had an idea. Mila Rose brought Apache back a little and they whispered amongst each other for a minute before stepping up on either side of Andrew.

"Wanna test the spell out on us? See how it works?" Apache asked, hoping to knock the kid on his ass in a 'fair fight'. Andrew blinked and turned to the two in suspicion, then smirked and nodded.

"Sure. I'm gonna put the finishing touches on this for a minute, why don't you two get ready?" the two nodded as they smiled and ran over to Halibel and Sun Sun to tell them. Andrew continued to scribble more things down before he stepped back and held his arm out, palm open facing the drawings, and gaining the attention of the four women. His forearm glowed with magic symbols and an _extremely_ intricately designed gigantic emerald upside down star appeared in front of his hand. The multicolored drawings glowed the same color before the glow flew off the drawings and into the star, brightening it before the glow then transferred to his arm and traced his veins, flowing up to his heart, then going to his eyes, which momentarily glowed slightly brighter before going to their natural neon. Meanwhile the watching women all blinked at the display as Andrew grabbed a dry eraser and started cleaning the boards. Andrew noticed the attention he had gained a couple seconds later.

"What?" he asked curiously. "I'm just cleaning the board." The women shook their heads to rid themselves of the shock before Halibel stepped forward.

"Sun Sun will join Mila Rose and Apache in testing out your new spell. I will spectate from afar." Andrew clapped his hands together.

"Perfect. I was gonna ask for someone to spectate to see who would understand how it worked faster." Halibel raised a questioning eyebrow.

"I'm testing two things right now: the spell, and to see who would understand the spell faster: one without stress spectating the spell, or one under stress _by_ the spell." Halibel nodded in understanding, and the group walked out to the open space in front of Halibels palace. The Fraccion stood in a trio waiting for Arsenal, and he simply opened a hand facing up.

" _Summoner Magic: Phone._ " A small white box-looking device appeared in his hand, covered in a thick black cover. Before anyone could question what it was, he spoke aloud to it.

"Hey Siri?" he asked

"Yes?" an automated female voice asked

"Play 'Spectre' by Magician*." He called, before tossing the device to Halibel, who caught it. "Max Volume, please. Also, Halibel, don't put that close to your head. Its going to be loud." The woman nodded before holding it out to her side. Then, fast paced music started playing, and Arsenal announced the spell, already in his suit and with his normal swords, Excalibur and Kusanagi no Tsurugi out.

" _Assault Magic: Sound of Combat._ " Immediately, he disappeared, appearing in front of Mila Rose with an overhead swing. She managed to pull her great sword out in time, only for him to disappear the instant the metal connected. He appeared in front of Apache and she also blocked his attack, but he once again teleported. He appeared behind Sun Sun trying for a stab, but she spun out of the way. Once again, though, he teleported just as fast, blitzing between the trio with a series if extremely fast attacks that left none of them able to catch a breath. Meanwhile, the song continued to play from the device, and Halibel looked at it in curiosity, wondering why he decided to play a song when he didn't in his previous fights. Then she remembered the name of the spell, and the wheels in her mind started to turn. Sound of Combat. The focused her ears on the music, and her eyes on the fight. Then her eyes widened in realization.

"Girls! He attacks at the beat of the music!" their eyes widened and they listened to the music, immediately preparing themselves. Arsenal appeared high above them for a split second, with a smirk on his face, before he once again spoke.

"Hey Siri! Play 'Nova' by Magician*!" immediately, the song changed to a slightly faster one, and his attacks sped up, with him now almost able to attack two of them in the same instant.

"I've created _Speed of Combat_ so I automatically teleport to an enemy at the beat of whatever song I hear. I've actually had this spell in mind for quite a while, which is why I did so much in so little time. In fact, I even built the next model of my helmet with headphones built in so I could use the spell without anyone being able to predict the pattern in which I am able to attack. I mean, sure, if the song has once continuous beat throughout it, then my enemy could predict it, but that's why I also have my mentor John's help in designing a feature in which I could cycle through songs without saying the name aloud and alerting the enemy if they know the song." He announced, attacking with every syllable. "But none of you know these songs, so I have no current worry. Hey Siri, play 'Monody' by Magician and Laura Brehm*" he yelled out once he noticed the women getting used to the song. For several minutes, their game of teleporting and attacking continued, before Andrew stopped.

"Hey Siri? You can stop now." the music stopped, and the phone glowed before fading away. Halibel blinked and looked over at her Fraccion, having closed her eyes to listen to the music about a minute into the spar. The three in question were gasping for breath on the ground, Andrews constant teleporting tiring them out quickly.

"I see they are too tired to continue." Halibel noticed. Andrew raised an eyebrow

"You didnt see them getting their asses handed to them?"

"No, I was listening to the music. It was nice." Andrew smirked.

"Thank you." the Espada raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"The musical artist 'Magician', is otherwise known as Andrew Blaqreblu." the blonde blinked in surprise.

"You make music?"

"On my world, I am an amazing musical artist by the name of 'Magician', because unknown to everyone but my close friends and other magicians, I combine magic and technology to create musical performances that are unforgettable."

"Could you show me one of these performances?"

"Well, I can't show you the true experience without my magic stage, but I can show you a scaled down version using something I invented."

"Szayel has technology in his lab. Could you not use that with you performance?"

"No. Magic and Technology are opposite properties, and therefore, it is extremely dangerous if one combines them. The process to combine the two is extremely long and several dozen times more dangerous."

"Could you give me an example of how dangerous it is?"

"Well, if we were on Earth, and I messed up even the _tiniest_ thing, half the planet would be incinerated." Halibel's eyes widened.

"That is why I need access to one of my Magic Stages. its the only thing that I have already prepared."

"You said I could experience a scaled down version. How?" the woman asked.

"With two items i invented: Wands and Spells."

"Dont both of those items already exist?"

"Not the version I made. My Wands are similar to human headphones, but are specially designed to be compatible with magic/technology combination music, and to give the wearer a scaled down version of the experience of being at one of my concerts. Spells, are circular rings that are specially designed to play my music when inside my Wands. Each one is a different color, and that color represents what Spells, or songs, it holds." he explained.

"Could I use one of these 'Wands' and a couple 'Spells' to I may experience one of your concerts?"

" _Summoner Magic: Wand_ " he announced, an black headphone-shaped object with emerald designs, and Andrew's personal magic symbols imprinted onto the sides, over the parts that covered the ears. Circular indentations directly outside the magic symbol indicated where the 'Spells' were placed. He held it out and Halibel carefully grabbed it.

"Dont worry," he laughed "I made that set so it wouldn't break that easy. And it's only dangerous when its being made, while its unstable. Its fine now." She relaxed.

" _Summoner Magic: Spell: Eclipse_ " he spoke, and two palm sized yellow rings appeared in his palm. He placed them into her waiting hand, and she examined them curiously.

"What are those?" Sun Sun asked, having silently stalked behind Andrew. The teen jumped in surprise and looked over his shoulder at her.

"They're specially designed headphones that can play my custom magic/technology combination music. The rings are the music themselves. Wanna try it out?" She nodded curiously.

" _Summoner Magic: Wand_ " he held his arm out, and a white Wand appeared with a black scaled design over the top and a black snake design on the earpieces. He held it out, and she grasped it with her free hand. He held his hand thoughtfully on his chin for a moment, before snapping his fingers.

"Got the perfect Spell for you. _Summoner Magic: Spell: Firefly._ " two bronze rings appeared in his palm, and he gave it to her. She, like Haibel examined them, and walked to the balcony overlooking the area. She cautiously slid the rings into either side, and slipped the headphones onto her ears. she sat on a comfortable looking chair for a couple seconds, before turning to Andrew.

"I dont hear anything."

"Then let me show you how to use it." he chuckled. Her face became red with embarrassment, and she handed the Wand to him.

"This," he pointed to a small switch behind the right earpiece. "Controls the level of which the experience is. since you and Halibel wish to find out what one of my concerts is like, I'm setting it at max, but this isn't the true experience. I will explain later." he instructed. "Once you choose the level of experience, simply tick the left earpiece one notch forward, and to pause it, one notch back." She nodded and watched as he slid the switch up, listening as it ticked four times. He gave it to her, and she gave the earpiece a notch, as she was told. Her eyes widened when something covered her eyes, and she saw herself in a massive crowd, with every person facing forward and screaming excitedly. She saw Andrew up on a stage, and she looked around, noticing the stage walls completely surrounded them in a dome. Then the music started, and she gasped both at how amazing it sounded, and the lights that followed the tune of the music beautifully all over the dome. She stared in amazement at the spellbinding display, and in the back of her mind, she couldn't help but assume that _this_ was why he called his songs 'Spells'.

Halibel watched with wide eyes as she saw Sun Sun's reaction. She looked down at the Wand in her hand, and she sat down next to her Fraccion before sliding in the Spell and doing what Andrew told her to do. She saw a dome cover her eyes that perfectly melded to her face, preventing her from seeing outside of it. Then she was met with the same display as Sun Sun. She, too, was amazed at the beautiful experience it gave. While Halibel and Sun Sun experienced the Spells, Andrew sat in a chair next to the two and waited for Mila Rose and Apache, with two Wands waiting on the table for them, one white with a roaring lion's head on the earpieces, and one also white but with a deer design on it. On the table also sat two spells, 'Lights' and 'Arrow'. the angry duo came, and blinked in surprise at the two women sitting down with half domes covering their faces and looks of amazement on what little parts of their faces they could see. They saw Andrew holding up two pairs of headphones, each with a design representative of one of the arrancar.

"Dont worry. It's just great music." he announced. The duo looked at him suspiciously, then Mila Rose calmed down.

"Halibel wouldn't allow something on her head unless she wasnt threatened by it, so I'll put it on." the teen handed her the lion Wand.

"I have it preset for you. Just tilt the left one notch forwards, and it will start. You have 'Lights'." She softly slipped it on, and tilted the left side as told. the dome came over her face, and her face matched that of her master and her friend. Andrew turned back to Apache, who was stubbornly refusing it.

"No. I ain't listening to that crap you made that you call music." Well used to criticism about his music, he simply raised an eyebrow.

"You don't know if its crap until you listen." he logically stated.

"I'm not gonna listen so I don't have to go through the hell of listening to it in the first place."

"It isnt bad at all." Halibel suddenly stated, her Spell having finished "In fact, it was amazing." Apache stared in bewilderment, now having no excuse to not listen. She grumbled, and sat in a chair with her arms over her chest. Andrew slipped the Wand over her ears and pat her shoulder.

"I gave you 'Arrow'. Just letting you know, this isn't the full experience." he announced before tilting the earpiece and allowing her to experience his music. Five minutes later when all of the Spells were finished, everyone sat up. Mila Rose, Halibel, and Sun Sun all looked excited.

"...That _isn't_ the full experience?" the blonde espada asked curiously. Andrew nodded with a knowing smile on his face. he held back laughter at the shocked faces Mila Rose and Sun Sun held at the announcement.

"That was beautiful! How do you make such an experience better?" the snake woman asked.

"I use my personal Magic Stage. Makes for _quite_ the show." he explained. he noticed Apache grumbling in her seat.

"And what do you have to say?" he asked tauntingly.

"...I _guess_ it was ok...for a kid..." she attempted to salvage her dignity. He smirked, knowing he had this victory.

 ***All songs are from different, actual artists, but I changed them to Andrew because they don't exist in what I'm calling the 'Omegaverse'**


End file.
